The administration and management of networked servers has become increasingly more complex as file, email, Web and application servers proliferate on corporate Local Area Networks (LANs). Although these servers, unlike personnel computers, typically do not have their own keyboard, mouse and video (KVM) consoles, they still need to be configured, maintained, updated and occasionally rebooted to maintain proper operation of the LAN.
KVM systems enable a local user KVM console to remotely access and control multiple servers. Specifically, a KVM system allows the user to control a remote server using the user's local workstation's keyboard, video monitor, and mouse as if these devices were directly connected to the remote server. In this manner, the user can access and control a plurality of remote servers from a single location.